Warriors: The Peacemaker
by UchihaTeme23
Summary: Young Jadekit knows what it's like to grow up in Clan that is bullied by others. She hates the other cats that torment her clan but she hears of a prophecy saying that she's meant to bring peace to her Clan. How will she learn to leave her hatred behind in order to bring the peace that her Clan needs?
1. Allegiances

**A/N: So this is my first Fanfic but I've been wanting to do this for awhile now.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own the warrior series!**

 **Allegiances**

 **JadeClan**

Leader:  
Sagestar- red tom with white stripes and light gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Thunderpaw

Deputy:  
Blazeclaw- dark ginger tom with dark brown paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Froststripe- white she-cat with dark stripes and golden eyes

Warriors:  
Maplebranch- long fur, brown and dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
\- Mentor to Blizzardpaw  
Leafstorm- long haired white tom with ginger patches, green eyes  
Bramblebush- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
Foxshade- dark ginger she-cat with black tail tip and paws, gray eyes  
Breezefrost- white she-cat with blue patches and blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Scorchpaw  
Raggeddust- black and brown tinge tabby tom with spiky fur, red eyes  
Skyshade- blue-gray tom with gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Amberpaw  
Squirreltail- red tom with gray tinge and bushy tail, yellow eyes  
Lionstorm- golden she-cat with thick fur and yellow eyes  
Dustmoon- gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Scorchpaw- ginger tom with black paws with yellow eyes  
Blizzardpaw- silver and gray tabby she-cat with blue paws and gray eyes  
Amberpaw- orange tabby she-cat with dark eyes  
Thunderpaw- bright orange and red tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:  
Tigerfang- dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (mother the Blazeclaw's kits: Russetkit- dark ginger tabby tom with white stripes and black tipped ears and tail, blue eyes; Jadekit- dark ginger and brown tabby she-kit with bright green eyes)

Elders:

Cedarmist- light gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws, yellow eyes  
Scarpelt- gray tabby tom with lots of scars and dark eyes  
Sharpfang- tortoise-shell old cranky she-cat with jagged teeth, blue eyes  
Stumpleg- light brown long haired tom, blue eyes, one leg missing

* * *

 **DuskClan**

Leader:  
Darkstar- black with brown ear tips tom with red eyes

Deputy:  
Shademask- Dark brown tom with a black face and paws, yellow eyes  
\- Mentor to Stonepaw

Medicine Cat:  
Briarheart- pale tabby she-cat with green eyes  
\- Mentor to Tawnypaw

Warriors:  
Badgerpelt- black and brown tom with a white stripe down spine with blue eyes  
Sandsplash- orange and brown splotch tom with brown eyes  
\- Mentor to Nightpaw  
Marshclaw- light gray tabby she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Willowpaw  
Sparkflame- dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes  
Sootfire- gray and dark ginger tom with red eyes  
Thistleleaf- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Adderstripe- brown tom with one black stripe around body, yellow eyes  
Bouncefoot- black tuxedo tom with long legs and amber eyes  
Pepperflake- dark ginger she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes  
Brokenstep- yellow and black tom with red eyes, has a limp

Apprentices:  
Willowpaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Nightpaw- dark gray tom with black paws and belly and gray eyes  
Stonepaw- white tom with gray paws and tail and yellow eyes  
Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Queens:  
Ravenwing- dark gray she-cat with purple eyes (mother to Sandsplash's kits: Mudkit- brown tabby tom, blue eyes; Shadowkit- black she-kit with ginger patches and green eyes; Smokekit- light gray and brown tom with gray eyes)

Elders:  
Jaggedheart- dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes  
Shredthroat- dark orange tabby she-cat with scars on throat  
Buzzardleap- brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

* * *

 **IceClan**

Leader:  
Cloudstar- gray tom with white splotches and yellow eyes

Deputy:  
Creekshine- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes  
\- Mentor to Rushpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Crowtalon- black tom with brown paws and yellow eyes

Warriors:  
Hailstrike- black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes  
Hollowspring- brown and orange tabby tom with amber eyes  
\- Mentor to Ripplepaw  
Slateclaw- gray tabby she-cat with dark eyes  
Tailwhipper- long haired gray tom with a long bushy tail and green eyes  
\- Mentor to Icepaw  
Emberblaze- dark ginger tom with dark brown stripes, yellow eyes  
Rowanwing- black and light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Webfur- white tom with small black spots all over, blue eyes  
Stepstone- long legged marbled gray tabby tom with brown eyes

Apprentices:  
Rushpaw- tortoiseshell and yellow she-cat with blue eyes  
Snowpaw- white and gray-blue she-cat with yellow eyes  
Ripplepaw- white tom with blue patches of fur, blue eyes

Queens:  
Ivythorn- Gray and black tabby she-cat, green eyes(mother to Emberblaze's kits: Frostkit- dark gray she-kit with white specks, blue eye;. Pikekit- pale ginger tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes)  
Dustshade- brown tabby she-cat with a black tail and paws (mother to Cloudstar's kit: Riverkit- brown and white tabby tom with green eyes)

Elders:  
Hawktalon- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Stormrunner- gray tom with black stripes and gray eyes  
Fangtooth- brown tom with long teeth and amber eyes  
Shreddedears- tortoiseshell tom with both ears almost completely gone, green eyes

* * *

 **GustClan**

Leader:  
Gorsestar- tortoiseshell and red tom with purple eyes

Deputy:  
Feathershine- silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Goldenspots- yellow tabby she-cat with black spots and red eyes  
\- Mentor to Mintpaw

Warriors:  
Frostnose- ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Redpaw  
Owlflight- dark brown tabby tom with dark eyes  
Specklefur- tortoiseshell and yellow she-cat with purple eyes  
Sunspark- bright yellow and orange long fur she-cat with red eyes  
\- Mentor to Swiftpaw  
Whitemist- white she-cat with barely visible gray specks, blue eyes  
Rubblepelt- brown and gray tom with messy fur and gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Ashpaw  
Rabbitleap- small brown tom with blue eyes  
Bluefeather- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes  
Cardinaltalon- red tom with brown eyes

Apprentices:  
Swiftpaw- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Ashpaw- brown tom with gray feet and tail  
Redpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with orange stripes, purple eyes  
Mintpaw- white tom with gray patches of fur and green eyes  
Windpaw- brown and dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens:  
Dappleleg- pale tabby she-cat with black and ginger spots on legs, green eyes (mother to Frostnose's kit: Petalkit: pale tabby she-kit with ginger splotches and red eyes)  
Morningsun- light ginger she-cat with gray eyes (mother to Rubblepelt's kits: Sorrelkit- brown tabby tom with red ears and tail and blue eyes; Brackenkit- ginger and brown she-kit with gray eyes)

Elders:  
Thornbush- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes  
Milkeyes- long haired white she-cat with milky eyes, blind

* * *

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Jag- mottled gray tom with purple eyes (kittypet)  
Konkel- large dark brown tabby tom with white paws, ice blue eyes (kittypet)  
Rowan- bright orange tabby tom with green eyes (kittypet)  
Patches- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (kittypet)  
Angus- black tom with white belly, chest, and paws with yellow eyes (kittypet)

Retch- large black tom with white stripes and red eyes (rogue)  
Rage- muscular spiky red tom with dark eyes  
Ginger- light orange and brown she-cat with bright orange eyes (rogue)  
Astrid- red and orange she-cat with gray eyes (rogue)  
Banshie- white tom with barely visible gray tinge and dark eyes (rogue)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"What!?"

The red and white tom stared back, "Froststripe I need to know if StarClan has sent you any signs about this."

"But Sagestar how can we go into battle when our camp was just ambushed by DuskClan," she mewed. Just two sunrises ago, their Clan had a rude awakening around moonhigh when DuskClan decided to raid their camp. Grief rose as she remembered that Berryfern and Sandfrost died from the battle.

"I have no choice, we have both the rogues and GustClan stealing our prey, I need to do something." He stared off into the distance as if he was reliving the battle, "We cannot let our Clan be destroyed."

"I've had no signs, but please don't do anything rash Sagestar, I need to sleep on this, maybe StarClan will send me a dream."

With that she left his den and padded across the clearing the get into her own separate den. StarClan please tell me what to do, our Clan is in trouble and we can't go on like this, we'll starve if our prey keeps getting stolen. She walked into the medicine cat clearing and checked on the cats sleeping in her den. After the recent ambush from DuskClan only two cats remained under her care: Foxshade and Dustmoon. Thankfully both cats were sound asleep, so Froststripe went into her den and was quickly swept into a world of dreams.

"StarClan where are you?" Froststripe wandered around StarClan's hunting grounds hoping to find a face she knew well. She passed by familiar landmarks but couldn't pick up the scent of a certain she-cat.

"Looking for someone Froststripe?"

Froststripe jumped around, startled, to find a light orange tabby she-cat with black splotches of fur with the stars of Silverpelt shining around her. "Berryfern! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

The former medicine cat weaved around Froststripe, "It's so good to see you too."

"Berryfern, I'm so lost! The Clan is just recovering from the ambush and our prey is being stolen and-"

"Froststripe you need to beware! I've come with a prophecy that can save JadeClan. A clash of blood is about to unfold. Watch for the peaceful jade that shines in the storm of darkness." Berryfern started to fade and her last words were echoed in Froststripe's ears.

"Wait don't leave! Berryfern please don't go yet!"

Froststripe woke with a start, fresh grief rose inside as she remembered how her mentor died bravely protecting the medicine cat den in the recent ambush by DuskClan. A clash of blood is about to unfold. Watch for the peaceful jade that shines in the storm of darkness. The new prophecy's words lingered in her mind.

I've got to tell Sagestar. With that she bounded out of her den. The early morning sunlight blinded her eyes for a moment as she stepped out of her dark den. Outside many cats were sunning themselves in what light they can find in the early New-leaf morning. She went to check up on a couple warriors to see to their wounds. Raggeddust had a deep scratch that looked as if it could be infected.

"Sit here and I'll be right back with something to treat that. I want you off warrior duties until that has had more time to heal."

"Honestly Froststipe I'm fine, I feel ready to go defend our borders!"

"You would be as much use as a dead fox! You'd barely get a couple fox-lengths and you would have a terrible limp, now don't move a mouse-tail until I get back," Froststripe teased. Raggeddust let out a mrrow of laughter as she walked back to her den to get some herbs

Froststripe walked back carrying a bundle of horsetail. Once she was finished addressing his wound she remembered her important news she had to tell Sagestar, and on the way towards the leader's den she spotted Blazeclaw, the Clan deputy, organizing the days patrols.

"Hey Froststripe, are you ok? You seem a little spooked." His deep mew rumbled across the clearing.

"Oh I'm fine, something just came up and I was just going to tell Sagestar." With that she walked calmly towards the leader den, hoping to not attract any more attention. Once outside his den she let out a mew to let him know she's there.

"Froststripe come on in, did something happen?"

"Sagestar, our Clan! You need to hear what StarClan told me." She told him of the events that occurred in her dream and the prophecy.

"The peaceful jade that shines? I wonder what StarClan has planned for our Clan."

-

Froststripe went out collecting herbs later that day and when she returned to her den to sort them out, Tigerfang had been waiting inside, looking distressed.

"Froststripe I think there's something wrong with me. My belly aches but I'm sure I haven't had anything bad to eat or too much to eat."

"Let me have a look, just lie down for me." Frostbite went checking her belly for any signs of illness but instead found pleasant news.

"Tigerfang! It seems you'll be expecting kits!" She let out a purr. She watched the look on Tigerfaang's face change from distress to joy.

"That's wonderful! I must tell Blazeclaw, thanks Froststripe!"

Froststripe watched her bound across the clearing to her mate to tell him the news. He purred loudly and weaved his body around her. Maybe some things will go right for our Clan. But will these kits be born in a time of peace, or a time of chaos?

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but it's just the prologue.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N** : So before I start, I was just going to let you guys know that the territory in this fanfic is similar to the Warriors first territory, but there are different names and some things switched around. (IceClan is where ShadowClan is, but they have the river over there. DuskClan is where RiverClan was, with the Pine forest and thunderpath on that side. Twoleg nest is now near IceClan. GustClan is in the same place as WindClan. The "moonstone" which will called the Moontree in this story, is still passed GustClan territory but instead of it being towards the top right corner, it's towards the top left. There will still be a barn but the barn is still will it normally was, near the mountains... Sorry if that was confusing...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Jadekit get off me you great lump!"

"But Russetkit I want to go out and play! Tigerfang won't let me unless you're up too," Jadekit pawed her brother's ear again.

"Alright fine I'm up, you're so pushy sometimes Jadekit." Her brother groggily got to his paws and shook the moss from his pelt.

Yup that's me, Jadekit. My mother told me that I was named after my bright green eyes. My brother, Russetkit, always has to be around me if I go out because he's protective of me and Tigerfang knows he'll keep me from doing something dangerous. "Tigerfang now that he's up can we go outside to play!"

The dark ginger and black queen nodded her approval as her kits rushed out into the sunlit clearing.

Jadekit was always amazed by how big their camp seemed. Her and her brother got into plenty of trouble being in places they weren't supposed to be in. She remembered on their first day out of the nursery, she accidentally stumbled into the warriors den when running from her brother.

"Watch where you're putting your paws! Kits aren't allowed in here," A tom with long white fur and ginger patches had growled at her for disturbing his sleep. His green eyes lit with amusement when he realized it was the kits' first time out. "You don't want want to wake a sleeping warrior after a day of patrolling, we don't mind having to cuff a kit around the ears for being too nosy."

"Oh don't mind Leafstorm, he's always grumpy when he has to wake up."

"You know I've been patrolling all day Skyshade, I would like some rest before going back to my duties."

Her pelt grew hot with embarrassment at the memory. She didn't mean to cause trouble when it was only her first day out.

This time they rushed over to the tree stump where Russetkit jumped on top of, "Let's play invaders! This time you can be a JadeClan warrior and I'll be the DuskClan warrior, DuskClan attack!"

He didn't even give her a heartbeat to think. He leaped off the trunk and barreled into Jadekit. She tried shaking him off but her brother was too heavy so she rolled over so he was underneath and knocked the breath out of him. She jumped off and just as she was about to tackle him their game was cut short by a deep mew from across the clearing.

"What have my kits gotten into this time?"

"Blazeclaw!" The kits pelted towards their father and leaped on his back, "You'll never attack our camp again you filthy DuskClan warrior!" Russetkit clung to his pelt like a burr and Blazeclaw let out a dramatic oof and fell over purring as his kits climbed over him.

"Russetkit, Jadekit! Get off your father!" Tigerfang bounded over to her mate and kits, "Sorry they're getting to be a pawful." She grabbed her kits by the scruff and put them beside her to wash them.

"They're going to be great warriors when they're older." He gazed fondly at his kits and Russetkit puffed his chest out to look bigger.

"When I'm an apprentice-" His mew cut off by the sound of the fern tunnel thrashing wildly.

"Blazeclaw you won't believe what just happened," Foxshade, Maplebranch and his apprentice Blizzardpaw burst through the tunnel. Foxshade sounded furious, "Those fox-hearted rogues have been stealing prey again! This time they've ventured even further into our territory and the whole place reeked of their stench! They'll have all the prey from that boundary to our camp scared off!" The she-cat paced around with her fur on end, itching for a fight.

"We must report this to Sagestar right away," Blazeclaw bounded across the clearing and disappeared into the leader's den. Moments later the leader and deputy emerged from the den and Sagestar immediately bounded onto the Highbranch.

"Let's all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" The Highbranch was a branch on an old oak tree that grew on the edge of the camp, leaders have claimed the branch from the tree to crouch on when they hold meetings so they can look down upon their clan.

"Can we sit and listen too Tigerfang? Please?"

Tigerfang licked the top of Jakekit's head, "Only if you're quiet and sit still."

"The rogues seem to be getting braver and venturing further into our territory, it is time we show them what happens when they cross JadeClan's scent markers!" The Clan yelled their glee at finally being able to teach the rogues a lesson. "Tomorrow I will lead a patrol to our border and wait for the rogues to trespass again and we'll ambush them, Blazeclaw will organize the patrol and we'll head out at dusk, so eat and get plenty of rest." With that he jumped off the Highbranch and disappeared into the medicine cat's den. At once the warriors clumped around Blazeclaw to be chosen for the patrol.

"Maplebranch, Foxshade, Raggeddust, Dustmoon, Thunderpaw, Blizzardpaw and Scorchpaw! You'll be joining the battle patrol tomorrow at dusk."

Thunderpaw trembled with excitement at the thought of his first battle. "Those rogues are going to regret ever crossing our border once they face us!"

"Can I go too! I bet they'd be surprised to see how good I am!" Russetkit began pawing at the air with claws unsheathed.

"Sorry no kits allowed, besides those vicious rogues would shred you," Thunderpaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "But I'll make sure to get a couple blows in for you."

The Clan dispersed and got back to their duties, an air of excitement rose around them.

Russetkit turned to Tigerfang, "How old do you have to be to be an apprentice!?"

"You have to be six moons, you and your sister are 2 moons old now, so you still have a ways to go until you can join in any battles." Tigerfang looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why don't you go see the elders and have them tell you a battle story?"

"Great idea! Scarpelt tells the best stories!" Russetkit and Jadekit rushed over to the old tree log that the elders made a den out of, "Scarpelt! Tell us a battle story!"

The gray tabby tom looked delighted to see the kits visit his den, "I have a better idea, why don't I tell you about the ancient Clans that once roamed this forest?"

"The ancient Clans?" Jadekit settled beside Scarpelt's belly while her brother climbed on his back.

"Oh yes, the ancient Clans. The cat's that lived here before were huge, about two or three times our size! There was the slick and well-fed RiverClan whose territory now belongs to IceClan. The sneaky and dark ShadowClan that ruled over the pine forest, where DuskClan now resides. The small but fast WindClan took over the moorland where GustClan lives now. And then there was ThunderClan, the strongest and the bravest, they ruled over this very forest that we live in now."

Russetkit's eyes grew round with admiration. "Woah! What happened to them? Were they around during your lifetime?"

"Oh no those ancient Clans are long gone! And what happened to them is somewhat of a mystery. All we know is they were forced to leave these territories by some dark force, but when they lived here they ruled like no other! Their time here was long-lived and rumor says they still strive among other territories! But no cat knows this for sure, it's just what we've been led to believe."

"Ah, the old Clan stories, I remember when I was a kit, I loved listening to what happened to the great Clans." A long haired light brown tom limped over to join the conversation. "I heard that it was a pack of dogs that drove them all out."

"Do you believe it's true Stumpleg? If there was a pack of dogs that threatened us, I'll protect the Clan!"

Stumpleg let out of a mrrow of laughter, "I doubt you'll be saying that when you see how big dogs are! Even though I'm still young, I wouldn't want to go against a dog."  
Stumpleg was still a young warrior but was forced to move to the elder's den when he had a fatal accident along the Thunderpath and completely lost one of his forelegs. All that remained was a stump, giving him his name, Stumpleg.

"I heard it could've been-"

"Keep it down or tell your stories somewhere else! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" An old cranky she-cat hissed from across the den.

"Sorry kits, we'll have to finish the story another time, Sharpfang gets cranky when she doesn't get to sleep."

The kits pouted but as soon as they got up to leave, Tigerfang called into the den to bring her kits back to the nursery. "It's getting dark and you two need your rest if you're going to go out again tomorrow."

Grumbling along, the kits stumbled into the nest while Tigerfang settled in beside them. Jadekit had to admit she was tired after her day of adventuring and as soon as Russetkit curled around her she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The kits woke up at dawn to find the camp deathly silent, as if the forest was listening to the upcoming battle. Jadekit realized that the warriors and apprentices had already left for the unavoidable battle that was bound to start anytime now. I wonder if we'll be able to hear the battle from all the way in camp.

She felt her brother shift beside her but he wasn't quite awake so she decided to let him sleep a little bit longer. She looked around the den to see that her mother was sitting a tail length away giving herself a thorough wash.

"Hey Tigerfang? Do battles usually end badly? Will any of our clan mates die today?" She suddenly felt a pang as she thought about it, she didn't really think that she might never talk to some of her clan mates ever again.

"Sometimes they can, especially when fighting rogues because they have no morals or any sort of warrior code. We never really know how this battle will end." Tigerfang's eyes glazed over as if remembering the battles she fought for her Clan. Jadekit wondered if her mother had lost anyone precious in a battle.

Jadekit ended up leaving the subject alone, as she didn't want to upset her mother by maybe bringing up bad memories or think about the battle that was happening today. She decided that it was time to wake up her brother and go see what the cats that stayed behind were doing in camp.

* * *

The kits woke up at dawn to find the camp deathly silent, as if the forest was listening to the upcoming battle. Jadekit realized that the warriors and apprentices had already left for the unavoidable battle that was bound to start anytime now. I wonder if we'll be able to hear the battle from all the way in camp.

She felt her brother shift beside her but he wasn't quite awake so she decided to let him sleep a little bit longer. She looked around the den to see that her mother was sitting a tail length away giving herself a thorough wash.

"Hey Tigerfang? Do battles usually end badly? Will any of our clan mates die today?" She suddenly felt a pang as she thought about it, she didn't really think that she might never talk to some of her clan mates ever again.

"Sometimes they can, especially when fighting rogues because they have no morals or any sort of warrior code. We never really know how this battle will end." Tigerfang's eyes glazed over as if remembering the battles she fought for her Clan. Jadekit wondered if her mother had lost anyone precious in a battle.

Jadekit ended up leaving the subject alone, as she didn't want to upset her mother by maybe bringing up bad memories or think about the battle that was happening today. She decided that it was time to wake up her brother and go see what the cats that stayed behind were doing in camp.

* * *

Jadekit and Russetkit eventually just found a shady patch to hide from the Leaf-fall sunlight. Jadekit was sure that by now the battle had started and she thought that if she strained her ears enough, she would be able to hear the screeches of cats as her Clan battled to keep the rogues out of their territory.

All the remaining warriors and apprentices had stayed in camp to make sure no rogues came to attack the heart of their territory. The prey pile was already well stocked and the borders had been patrolled before the battle even started. Warriors were sent on sentry duty all around camp and the remaining apprentice, Amberpaw, remained in camp, practicing her battle moves with her mentor Skyshade.

After what seemed like ages, suddenly Jadekit could hear rustling noises coming towards camp and every cat was immediately alert, Russetkit jumped in front of her, fur on end, in case rogues came crashing into camp.

Sagestar came crashing through the tunnel entrance to camp first, with the rest of the battle patrol coming in behind. The Clan waited silently for their leader to either declare their victory or yell their defeat.

"The rogues... Won't be coming back in a long time!" Sagestar yowled and the warriors behind him looked ragged and exhausted from the fight but they still yowled a victory to StarClan.

"You should have seen their faces when we jumped out behind the bushes! I bet I beat about half of them on my own!" Thunderpaw was already boasting about his skills in the battle.

Jadekit looked at the the returning warriors and apprentices and noticed with relief that none had any serious injury and everyone who went, returned. She noticed Sagestar bound toward the Highbranch to call a meeting and since the whole Clan was already gathered around, he didn't call the usual summoning for the meeting.

"Cats of JadeClan! I think today's battle proved that two of our apprentices are more than ready to take on full warrior duties." Sagestar beckoned Scorchpaw and Blizzardpaw forward with a flick of his tail, it was still too soon for Thunderpaw to be made a warrior since he was only apprenticed for a little over a moon.

Bramblebush immediately rushed over to her them to give them a quick wash while Skyshade sat gazing proudly as their kits were about to become warriors.

"I, Sagestar, leader of JadeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn"

"Scorchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Scorchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Scorchfoot. Starclan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of JadeClan." He briefly rested his muzzle on Scorchfoot's head before turning to Blizzardpaw.

"Blizzardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blizzardspeck. Starclan honors your fighting spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of JadeClan." He rested his muzzle and Blizzardspeck's head and the Clan yowled the new warriors' names to Starclan.

* * *

A few moons later, Lionstorm had moved into the nursery and gave birth to three healthy kits! The first-born was a dark gray, almost black, tabby tom with red eyes, Ravenkit. He was about as prickly as the fur that stuck up on his head and neck, no amount of licking will get it to stay down.

The second kit, Foxkit, was a yellow and orange tabby with a white underbelly and paws and bright blue eyes. He was named after his sneaky qualities and always getting into trouble with the older cats.

The third kit, a she-kit, is a sandy brown tabby with yellow eyes named Aspenkit. She's the sweet one out of the three, not as much of a trouble-maker as her brothers, who always seemed to be arguing with each other.

Jadekit couldn't remember how quiet the nursery was before Lionstorm kitted, and how cramped it was now! Lionstorm's kits were only a moon old but now Jadekit and Russetkit were four moons old, so they seemed to be getting too big with the amount of cats in there.

Raggeddust was most proud of the kits his mate gave him. He spent every possible moment with those three. Jadekit didn't know how he could do it, it was enough for her to play with them on her own for a bit.

Her and Russetkit had been the ones to show the kits around camp when they opened their eyes and were allowed to explore. Foxkit seemed to want to get into everything he wasn't supposed to. Ravenkit seemed disinterested in just about everything and Aspenkit listened attentively and kept her brothers in line every time they argued.

Both Jadekit and Russetkit were both excited to know that they would be apprentices in a little less than two moons. That didn't seem so far away now but time went by agonizingly slow.

It was now well into Leaf-bare and a thin layer of snow always covered the ground. Blizzardspeck and Scorchfoot took well to their new full warrior responsibilities. They seemed to bring back a little more prey than the others during these hard times of Leaf-bare. They also were the first ones to help enforce the dens so the snow wouldn't get inside them.

On this particular Leaf-bare day, Tigerfang was going to take them out into the forest for the first time, deeming them old enough to be able to go out while it's snowing. Jadekit and Russetkit followed closely behind, clearly excited to see the forest. Blazeclaw had even taken the day off of warrior duties in order to spend some time with his kits and to see their reactions when they see the forest.

When they finally managed to climb the ravine, which seemed like a mountain to the kits, Jadekit had not imagined how beautiful the forest looked when snow speckled everywhere. She said so aloud.

"Just wait until New-leaf, when everything starts to grow back. The trees and shrubs have all their leaves and bloom flowers. The sun shines brighter and it won't be freezing cold out." Blazeclaw purred at his kits wide-open jaws and stretched eyes.

"Can we go further out? I wanna see the whole forest!" Russetkit bounced up and down and looked ready to shoot off in any direction before Jadekit sat on his tail as a precaution in case he decided to do just that.

"You guys are too young to explore the whole forest, you'll be exhausted before we even get to half of it. Plus there could be starving foxes or badgers that won't mind having kits for a morning meal," Tigerfang teased them.

"What do they look like?" Jadekit had heard dangerous stories about them, and didn't fancy meeting one.

"Foxes are dog-like creatures but they're not as big as most dogs. They have a reddish color, usually with darker or black legs and tail tip." Blazeclaw informed her.

"So kind of like Foxshade?"

"Exactly," Tigerfang let out a purr of amusement. "And badgers are big, bulky creatures, they're brown and have white and black stripes that run along their spine. They won't eat cats but will kill just because you're on their territory."

After their playful treck through the woods, Jadekit and Russetkit returned back to camp exhausted and immediately went to their nest and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just going to put a description of the new kits here~

Ravenkit- a dark gray, almost black tabby tom with his head fur sticking up, red eyes  
Foxkit- yellow and orange tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, bright blue eyes  
Aspenkit- sandy brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mother we're clean enough!"

"You're about to be an apprentice! You need to look good on your first day," Tigerfang was busy cleaning her kits, today was the day they became apprentices!

I wonder who my mentor will be... I hope they're not too strict. Jadekit couldn't help but be nervous a bit for the upcoming ceremony. Will I have to do some kind of test to prove myself?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Sagestar called the familiar summonings.

"Ok are you all ready?" Blazeclaw poked his head in the nursery. His eyes shined with pride at seeing his kits grow up.

Jadekit and Russetkit walked smoothly beside their parents when they were brought out to the meeting, trying not to look too excited. Jadekit wanted to prove that she was more than ready to be an apprentice.

Sagestar flicked his tail for her brother to come forward, "Russetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Russetpaw. Your mentor will be Foxshade. I hope Foxshade will pass down all she knows on to you." He then signaled Foxshade forward.

"Foxshade, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cedarmist, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Russetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Russetpaw." Foxshade came forward and touched noses with Russetpaw.

Sagestar then beckoned her forward. "Jadekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jadepaw. Your mentor will be Leafstorm. I hope Leafstorm will pass down all he knows on to you." Sagestar seemed to have a weird gleam in his eye, not something he had when he apprenticed her brother. What's that about? Did I already do something wrong? He signaled Leafstorm forward.

"Leafstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Fallenstep, and you have shown yourself to be quick and cunning. You will be the mentor of Jadepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Jadepaw." Leafstorm then came toward her and bent his head to touch noses with her. Jadepaw stood there as she listened to her Clan call her new name, along with her brother's. She looked around and saw her mother purring while Blazeclaw looked ready to burst with pride, his chest puffed out.

When the Clan settled down and the cats went back to the rest of their duties, Jadepaw immediately turned to her mentor. "What do we get to do today!"

"Well first, let's make sure you still know not to go into the Warrior's den," his eyes gleamed with amusement as he remembered her first day out. Her pelt burned with embarrassment, Leafstorm was the warrior she woke up when she stumbled into their den.

"But, I think first we'll explore the territory. You'll get to smell the different Clan scents and even see the where the clans meet every full moon. "

"Can Russetpaw come too?"

Foxshade answered instead, "Yes, we'll be doing the same thing so we can just join together, if that's ok with you Leafstorm?"

"Of course." With that, Leafstorm and Foxshade trotted toward the fern tunnel.

Jadepaw was finally feeling the excitement of what just happened. She felt like she had so much energy, she could run through the whole forest and never get tired. From one glance at her brother, he looked about as excited as her, if not more.

Once at the top of the ravine, both warriors stopped to scent the air. It was Leafstorm who spoke first, "I think we can take them around to the border with IceClan first, and then we'll sweep around and end with the border with DuskClan."

Foxshade nodded her agreement and took off in the direction of the sun. The warriors pelted through the forest, not slowing down much for the apprentices. Their legs were too small to keep up and the warriors ended up pulling far ahead.

"Wait.. I can't see them anymore.." Russetpaw stopped in front of her.

Jadepaw noticed the warriors always use their sense is smell for direction, "We might not be able to see them, but maybe we can follow a scent trail?" She gave the air a good sniff and started to follow the direction that the cat's' scent was strongest. She pointed her tail in the direction, "I think they went that way."

Just as she was about the pelt forward, she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Russetpaw jumped up beside her, both of their fur on end, before they realized it was Leafstorm and Foxshade.

"That's a good nose your apprentice has there Leafstorm."

"Yes, very well Jadepaw. Sometimes sight isn't everything, your nose can lead you to where you want if you follow the right scents," his voice rumbled deeply. Leafstorm gave her a look of approval before bounding off again, in the direction Jadepaw had been about to go.

This time the warriors went slower for the apprentices, no longer trying to test them. Then they abruptly stopped close to a river, beside a big pile of rocks. "Use your nose, what do you guys smell?"

Jadepaw could smell many different scents, but after passing their first little test, she decided to wait and let her brother answer this one.

"I smell a very strong scent of our Clan, and another strong smell, like more cats, but different from us, more yucky." Russetpaw wrinkled his nose at this new scent.

"Very good Russetpaw. Your smelling our border markers. The other cat scent you smell is IceClan, their territory is beyond that river, but the border is just around here and that," Foxshade signaled with her tail toward the pile of big rocks, "is Baskingstones. The sun shines on them all year, keeping them warm, and great for sunning yourself. JadeClan and IceClan have fought so many pointless battles over them. Currently JadeClan have them."

Foxshade remarked the border markers and the cats moved along the border. It took quite a long time until they slowed down and eventually came to another stop. Jadepaw was shocked to see what was ahead.

There was upward a slope just outside of the forest, and beyond the slope was a huge, deep hollow in the ground. It looked difficult to be able to get in and out, but with closer inspection, she could see there were ledges and trails that led down to the center, one single oak tree stood in the middle.

"What your looking at is Deephollow, the place where the Clans gather every full moon in peace, and exchange news with each other," Leafstorm told them as they stared in awe at the huge hollow. It looks like a giant cat just scraped a paw full of dirt out of the ground, and just a single tree grew in the middle, how strange.

Foxshade broke her from her thoughts, "The tree in the center is where the Clan leaders sit to look down on the Clans and share their news."

Jadepaw wanted to explore but she was again smelling another big group of cats, though more faint, coming from the opposite side of Deephollow. She asked about it.

"You seem to have a sharp nose Jadepaw. That scent is GustClan, their territory is beyond the hollow. Long fields of grass hills, perfect for running and chasing rabbits." Leafstorm explained before they moved on, this time in the opposite direction of the sun, which was almost at sunhigh.

Again, the warriors pelted through the forest, being mindful of the new 'paws' short legs. Jadepaw's earlier energy was started to wear off and her paws were starting to ache. Soon enough she thought she was hearing the sound of something loud up ahead, almost like thunder, but the sky was perfectly clear today.

"That noise up ahead," Leafstorm began as if reading her thoughts. "Is the Thunderpath. Fast moving monsters run along them so don't get close, or they'll come after you."

Jadepaw heard about the terrifying monsters, and that Twolegs ride in their bellies. She was also reminded of how dangerous they are when she remembered Stumpleg, a young cat retired of his warrior duties after losing a leg from getting hit by a monster. When they got closer and she was finally able to see what monsters looked like, the thought of getting hit by one terrified her. She stayed as far away from the Thunderpath as possible.

She also noticed that acrid tang on her tongue, noting that it smelled horrid. How would any cat be able to scent any intruders or prey with this stench in the air?

"You probably won't be able to smell it now, because of the Thunderpath, but DuskClan's territory is inside those pine trees. They are the darkest and most sneaky Clan out of all four Clans." Foxshade drew her lips back in the beginnings of a snarl of a memory, "A couple moons before your two were kitted, DuskClan ambushed our Clan in the middle of the night. Two of our cats, Berryfern and Sandfrost, died from the battle."

"I know you're still angry about the battle Foxshade, but the past is the past. I'm sure we'll get our revenge someday," he put his tail over her shoulder and lead her away. "That was the outside boundaries of our territory, now we will go back to camp and you two can eat and get a good rest."

Jadepaw was relieved to finally be going back to camp. All she wanted to do was curl up in her nest and sleep. I almost forgot I sleep in the apprentice's den now! Just the thought gave her the last boost of energy she needed to get back to camp.

"Be sure to be up by dawn tomorrow," Leafstorm threw over his shoulder as he headed to the fresh-kill pile.

Jadepaw and Russetpaw went over to the fresh-kill and both chose a squirrel each. Once they were full fed, they walked into the apprentice den to find two nests already beside each other. Thunderpaw must be out training and Amberpaw was washing her orange and black tabby fur before going to sleep for the night.

"You two can take Scorchfoot's and Blizzardspeck's old spots. I've put fresh bedding and moss for you two." Amberpaw stopped washing to inform them.

They both murmured their thanks before settling down, with Russetpaw curled around her, and Jadepaw was swept into a world of dreams. 

* * *

Screams. That's all I hear is screams... What's going on, is my Clan in trouble? The sound of fighting cats was all around her. She couldn't make out distinct cats, and she couldn't see. No matter where she turned to, it was just black.

"Help!"

"StarClan why are you doing this!"

"This is the end for us, we're going to perish!"

Jadepaw stopped trying to look around and froze in her spot. That first yell for help sounded like Mother, but what am supposed to do? She seemed unable to move and desperately wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and cover her ears.

"No! Stop! You can't kill her!"

Jadepaw's whole body turned to ice. That was Russetpaw. I couldn't be more sure. Stop this dream, I can't take this anymore!

Jadepaw was still unable to move, and stood there listening in agony to the sounds of battle in the background.

* * *

 **A/N** : So I added Cedarmist to the elders list in JadeClan just because I didn't want both of those cats already dead. And after gatherings I'm also gonna put up new allegiances lists just so it makes it easier to keep track of the cats. Also, I'm going to put up a description for the 3 cats that are already in StarClan.

Berryfern- light orange tabby she-cat with black spots and pale yellow eyes, former JadeClan medicine cat

Sandfrost- sandy yellow she-cat with white splotches of fur and blue-gray eyes

Fallenstep- small, wiry pale gray she-cat with short legs and yellow eyes


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been half a moon since Jadepaw had that terrible dream. She decided not to confront anyone about, they'd probably just think she was crazy. And maybe I am, and it was nothing more than a dream. Most of Jadepaw's and Russetpaw's training so far had been focused on hunting and they had been taking care of the elders.

They were both excited because today would be the first day of some real battle training. Amberpaw and her mentor, Skyshade, were coming along with them. Talk of Amberpaw becoming a warrior soon was going around camp, and Jadepaw wasn't surprised. Although no recent battles have been fought, Amberpaw was almost as old as Scorchfoot and Blizzardspeck, and had been warriors for a couple moons now.

When they finally reached the training hollow, the warriors let Amberpaw mostly take over, she was well experienced enough to know the simple moves to start off apprentices. The warriors only budged in every now and then to help the new apprentices with their forms and technique.

Jadepaw seemed to find these simple moves easy enough, even adding her own touch to them. Russetpaw found them easy as well, but instead of trying to add his own touch, he had already started asking for tougher moves. Jadepaw wanted to make sure she got her moves down perfectly before moving on to more complicated ones.

Once battle practice was over, her and Russetpaw were told to hunt for the Clan before they went back. Amberpaw was told to hunt as a final assessment, so the warriors will be watching her every move. Jadepaw headed toward Twolegplace, since Amberpaw was going to be hunting near the Thunderpath, and Jadepaw didn't want to get in her way.

She stalked her way through the forest until she saw the Twolegplace fence, she managed to catch a mouse on the way, and immediately started searching for more prey to bring back to the Clan. She had managed to catch a thrush and another mouse before she caught the scent of another cat, not one she recognized from JadeClan.

Through the undergrowth she spotted a dark gray tom with red stripes, just walking through the grass. Jadepaw watched him awhile before catching the familiar scent of kittypet coming off him and decided it was time to chase him off her territory. Easy.

She let out a low growl in her throat and stuck her fur out to look bigger and seem more threatening. He looks like he's a couple moons older than me. The tom jumped around and stared at her in surprise, but didn't run away or seem that scared.

"I'm assuming you're one of those Clan cats?"

Jadepaw didn't let her guard down, and instead of answering she just gave him a hard stare.

"Well anyways, I'm Rowan by the way, I'm just scoping out the forest." Scoping out the forest? What's that even supposed to mean?

Jadepaw let her curiosity get the best of her and decided to humor him, "Yeah, I'm Jadepaw," she looked at him with mistrust in her eyes. "Get out of my Clan's territory, I don't think you're gonna want to deal with my leader if he finds you here."

"Ah well, I was just-"

"Jadepaw who are you talking to?" Jadepaw jumped in surprise as she heard her brother come up beside her, finally noticing the kittypet across the clearing and he stepped in front of her. "Who are you are and what are you doing in our territory?"

"I was just leaving." Rowan gave her brother a hard stare and bounded up onto the nearest fence and disappeared over the top.

Her brother turned to look at her, "What are you doing talking to strangers? For all you know he could've been part of the rogues who attack our Clan's borders."

"Calm down Russetpaw, he was just a kittypet, and it's not like I was standing here having a casual conversation with him, I was just hunting and I spotted him." She turned and brushed her tail over his muzzle, "Now that you're here you can come help me carry my prey so we can head back to camp!" She let out a mrrow of laughter at the look on his face before bounding away. 

* * *

It was just a couple sunrises after the incident with the kittypet and tonight was the first gathering since her and her brother had been made apprentices. Amberpaw had been made a warrior that day, her name now being Amberstrike, after her feisty attitude she seeme to have developed. Jadepaw and Russetpaw had been chosen to go to the gathering, and excitement rushed through her paws.

My first gathering! How many cats will there be? Will a fight break out? What news would the other Clans have to share? She had so many questions but didn't want to ask any out loud, she wanted to answer them herself.

JadeClan was on their way to Deephollow, the moon was starting to rise in the sky. When they finally reached the edge of the trees, Sagestar flicked his tail as a signal for them to stop. Jadepaw drew in the many scents ahead of her, she could scent another Clan already at the Deephollow. Must be GustClan. She could already tell that IceClan was there, so the only Clans left were JadeClan and DuskClan.

With another signal of his tail and Sagestar was leading them up to the hollow. When they reached the edge, Jadepaw could see the ledges that spiraled down to the bottom, each ledge started where each Clan territory was. Sagestar moved down the ledge first and lead his Clan to the middle.

"Stay with me for your first gathering, and don't reveal anything about our Clan. Know that you're allowed to make friends here, but they will always be your enemy outside the gathering." Leafstorm murmured in her and Russetpaw's ears.

"Which cats are the leaders?"

"Well DuskClan isn't here yet, but their leader is a black tom with red ear tips and red eyes, Darkstar. The IceClan leader is that big gray tom, with white splotches over his fur and yellow eyes, his name's Cloudstar. The GustClan leader is Gorsestar, the tortoiseshell and red tom with purple eyes." He pointed to each cat mentioned with his tail.

Jadepaw then scented the arrival of DuskClan and saw Darkstar leading the way down. The Clan leaders started toward the oak tree in the middle and climbed onto a branch but did not call to start it so Jadepaw went over to a couple other cats her brother was with. They seemed young enough to be apprentices as well and most were boasting about how well they're doing in their Clan.

A pale ginger tabby she-cat approached her and asked for her name, so she told her.

"I'm Willowpaw. You have an unusual name, usually cats aren't given the name their Clan has."

"I was always told I was named after my color eyes."

"You have pretty eyes, it's a good name," Willowpaw gave her a quizzical look.

"This must me your first gathering, I remember feeling just as awkward as you look on my first time." She let out a mrrow of laughter then pointed to the two cats in the middle. "The brown tom with gray paws is Ashpaw and the dark ginger tabby with orange stripes is Redpaw, they're the oldest GustClan apprentices. They act like they've been in every important fight and win every single one. They're the most arrogant of all the apprentices."

She then pointed to three apprentices off the the side, " Those three are DuskClan litter mates. It's their first gathering too. The biggest, Shadowpaw, is the black she-cat with the red paws and ears. The one to her left is one of her brothers, Mudpaw," she pointed at a brown tabby tom. "And the one to her left, the light gray and brown tom is her youngest brother, Smokepaw."

She sat there and looked around with her piercing blue eyes for a bit, "There a bunch of new warriors and new apprentices, although-" she stopped as she noticed a brown and white tabby tom approach then.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, I'm Riverpaw, of IceClan." He announced and took a spot beside Jadepaw. "I've figured out who all the medicine cats and deputies are. Would you like to know?"

"Sure." Jadepaw turned to him and Willowpaw scooted closer to listen.

"Well of course you know your own medicine cat and deputy. The dark brown tom with a black face and paws, that's Shademask, DuskClan's deputy, and their medicine is Briarheart, sitting next to your medicine cat," he pointed at a pale tabby she-cat with green eyes.

"My Clan's deputy is the blue-gray she-cat, Creekshine. And our medicine cat, the black tom with brown paws, is Crowtalon. I heard he was made a warrior before he wanted to become a medicine cat. I might be in the same Clan but not even I know all the details."

"You heard right, and Crowtalon was a brilliant fighter," Willowpaw tipped her head to the side. "But I heard something traumatic happened to him and he didn't want to fight pointless battles anymore, he'd rather heal. I never heard the full story though."

"Well, moving on. GustClan's medicine cat, Goldenspeck, is the yellow tabby she-cat with black spots. And their deputy is Feathershine, the silver tabby she-cat next to Creekshine." Just towards the end, Russetpaw had came over to listen in squeezed in between Riverpaw and herself. Jadepaw rolled her eyes at how obvious her brother is. It's like I can't even have a casual conversation with anyone. But instead of irritating her, the thought amused her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the call for the start of the meeting. DuskClan's leader was standing on the branch he chose to climb on while the other leaders crouched on theirs, so she assumed he was starting.

All he announced was that prey was running well and that they had three new apprentices, Shadowpaw, Mudpaw, and Smokepaw. He also announced a new warrior, Nightbelly. She assumed it was the dark gray tom who stood with his chin raised as the Clans called his new warrior name.I can see why they named him Nightbelly. His belly and paws were black, and his belly fur and a couple tiny white dots that sort of made it look like Silverpelt. The last thing he announced was a new litter of two kits, the mother being Sparkflame and the father is Shademask, their deputy, who sat proudly at the roots of the tree with the other deputies.

Cloudstar stood up next to make his own announcement. His pelt looked a little ruffled and he had a defiant look in his eyes. "IceClan has taken in a rogue over the past couple moons, and he has just decided to stay with his adopted Clan. I have decided he is old enough and experienced enough to have his warrior name, Alderblaze." Jadepaw reared up on her hind legs to get a good look of him.

Alderblaze was a huge red-brown tabby tom. He had a nasty scar over his left eye, which was red, his other eye a dark gray. He had a ruffled pelt and his tail was only a stub, but it had a fluffy tuft that covered it. He looks... vicious.

The Clans protested about the new warrior, who now looked defiant at not being accepted. After all, it wasn't normal for Clans to take in rogues.

"I will not hear any protests of my new warrior! He has trained as hard as any of you to learn the warrior ways, he is no longer some rogue who kills just because he can. I have thought long and hard about this, and it's my final decision to accept him into my Clan." His speech seemed to calm the Clans a bit, a few still protested, but Cloudstar went on. They had three new apprentices, Frostpaw, Pikepaw, and Riverpaw. From the way he glanced proudly at Riverpaw, Jadepaw could tell he was Riverpaw's father. He also had two new warriors, Rushflight and Snowtail.

Next up was Sagestar, but Jadepaw wasn't really listening, since she already knew what went on in her Clan. After Sagestar was Gorsestar. He announced that one of his warriors found an abandoned kit on by the nearby farm, and no one has yet to claim it so GustClan is taking it in, naming it Meadowkit. There were a lot less disagreements about GustClan taking in a kit from another place since it was just a helpless kit. They had one new warrior, Swiftstep, and orange tabby she cat, and one new apprentice, Petalpaw.

After the announcements of all the new warriors and 'paws, the leaders didn't seem to have anything else to report so the gathering was broken up and all the Clans went home.


	7. Allegiances 2

**A/N:** In case you didn't read before, after gatherings, I will post a new Allegiance page so it's easier for people (and me) to keep track, since at gatherings, new warriors, apprentices, kits, etc. are announced.

* * *

 **Allegiances 2**

 **JadeClan**

Leader:  
Sagestar- red tom with white stripes and light gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Thunderpaw

Deputy:  
Blazeclaw- dark ginger tom with dark brown paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Froststripe- white she-cat with dark stripes and golden eyes

Warriors:  
Maplebranch- long fur, brown and dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
Leafstorm- long haired white tom with ginger patches, green eyes  
\- Mentor to Jadepaw  
Bramblebush- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
Tigerfang- dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes  
Foxshade- dark ginger she-cat with black tail tip and paws, gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Russetpaw  
Breezefrost- white she-cat with blue patches and blue eyes  
Raggeddust- black and brown tinge tabby tom with spiky fur, red eyes  
Skyshade- blue-gray tom with gray eyes  
Squirreltail- red tom with gray tinge and bushy tail, yellow eyes  
Dustmoon- gray tom with blue eyes  
Scorchfoot- ginger tom with black paws with yellow eyes  
Blizzardspeck- silver and gray tabby she-cat with blue paws and gray eyes  
Amberstrike- orange and black tabby she-cat with dark eyes

Apprentices:  
Thunderpaw- bright orange and red tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Russetpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with white stripes and black ear tips and tail tip, blue eyes  
Jadepaw- dark ginger and brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and brilliant green eyes

Queens:  
Lionstorm- golden she-cat with thick fur and yellow eyes (mother to Raggeddust's kits: Ravenkit- a dark gray, almost black tabby tom with his head fur sticking up, red eyes; Foxkit- yellow and orange tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, bright blue eyes; Aspenkit- sandy brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes)

Elders:  
Cedarmist- light gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws, yellow eyes  
Scarpelt- gray tabby tom with lots of scars and dark eyes  
Sharpfang- tortoise-shell old cranky she-cat with jagged teeth, blue eyes  
Stumpleg- light brown long haired tom, blue eyes, one leg missing

* * *

 **DuskClan**

Leader:  
Darkstar- black with brown ear tips tom with red eyes  
\- mentor to Shadowpaw

Deputy:  
Shademask- Dark brown tom with a black face and paws, yellow eyes  
\- Mentor to Stonepaw

Medicine Cat:  
Briarheart- pale tabby she-cat with green eyes  
\- Mentor to Tawnypaw

Warriors:  
Badgerpelt- black and brown tom with a white stripe down spine with blue eyes  
Sandsplash- orange and brown splotch tom with brown eyes  
Marshclaw- light gray tabby she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Willowpaw  
Ravenwing- dark gray she-cat with purple eyes  
Sootfire- gray and dark ginger tom with red eyes  
\- Mentor to Smokepaw  
Thistleleaf- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Mudpaw  
Adderstripe- brown tom with one black stripe around body, yellow eyes  
Bouncefoot- black tuxedo tom with long legs and amber eyes  
Pepperflake- dark ginger she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes  
Brokenstep- yellow and black tom with red eyes, has a limp  
Nightbelly- dark gray tom with black underbelly and paws, gray eyes

Apprentices:  
Willowpaw- pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Stonepaw- white tom with gray paws and tail and yellow eyes  
Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes  
Shadowpaw- black she-cat with red paws and a red ear, green eyes  
Mudpaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
Smokepaw- light gray and brown tom with gray eyes

Queens:  
Sparkflame- dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes (mother to Shademask's kits: Firekit- black and red tabby she-kit with green eyes; Leafkit- light brown and orange she-kit with amber eyes)

Elders:  
Jaggedheart- dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes  
Shredthroat- dark orange tabby she-cat with scars on throat  
Buzzardleap- brown tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

* * *

 **IceClan**

Leader:  
Cloudstar- gray tom with white splotches and yellow eyes

Deputy:  
Creekshine- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes  
\- Mentor to Riverpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Crowtalon- black tom with brown paws and yellow eyes

Warriors:  
Hailstrike- black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes  
Hollowspring- brown and orange tabby tom with amber eyes  
\- Mentor to Ripplepaw  
Slateclaw- gray tabby she-cat with dark eyes  
Tailwhipper- long haired gray tom with a long bushy tail and green eyes  
Emberblaze- dark ginger tom with dark brown stripes, yellow eyes  
\- Mentor to Pikepaw  
Ivythorn- Gray and black tabby she-cat, green eyes  
Dustshade- brown tabby she-cat with a black tail and paws  
Rowanwing- black and light ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
\- Menor to Frostpaw  
Webfur- white tom with small black spots all over, blue eyes  
Stepstone- long legged marbled gray tabby tom with brown eyes  
Rushflight- tortoiseshell and yellow she-cat with blue eyes  
Snowtail- white and gray-blue tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
Alderblaze- huge red-brown tom, a scar over his left eye, which is now red, other eye yellow, stub tail with thick fur covering

Apprentices:  
Ripplepaw- white tom with blue patches of fur, blue eyes  
Frostpaw- dark gray she-cat with white specks  
Pikepaw- pale ginger tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes  
Riverpaw- brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

No Queens

Elders:  
Hawktalon- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Stormrunner- gray tom with black stripes and gray eyes  
Fangtooth- brown tom with long teeth and amber eyes  
Shreddedears- tortoiseshell tom with both ears almost completely gone, green eyes

* * *

 **GustClan**

Leader:  
Gorsestar- tortoiseshell and red tom with purple eyes  
\- Mentor to Windpaw

Deputy:  
Feathershine- silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Petalpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Goldenspeck- yellow tabby she-cat with black spots and red eyes  
\- Mentor to Mintpaw

Warriors:  
Frostnose- ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Redpaw  
Owlflight- dark brown tabby tom with dark eyes  
Specklefur- tortoiseshell and yellow she-cat with purple eyes  
Sunspark- bright yellow and orange long fur she-cat with red eyes  
Dappleleg- pale tabby she-cat with black and ginger spots on legs, green eyes  
Whitemist- white she-cat with barely visible gray specks, blue eyes  
\- Mentor to Petalpaw  
Rubblepelt- brown and gray tom with messy fur and gray eyes  
\- Mentor to Ashpaw  
Rabbitleap- small brown tom with blue eyes  
Bluefeather- gray-blue she-cat with green eyes  
Cardinaltalon- red tom with brown eyes  
Swiftstep- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Ashpaw- brown tom with gray feet and tail  
Redpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with orange stripes, purple eyes  
Mintpaw- white tom with gray patches of fur and green eyes  
Windpaw- brown and dark ginger tom with blue eyes  
Petalpaw- pale tabby she-cat with ginger splotches and red eyes

Queens:  
Morningsun- light ginger she-cat with gray eyes (mother to Rubblepelt's kits: Sorrelkit- brown tabby tom with red ears and tail and blue eyes; Brackenkit- ginger and brown she-kit with gray eyes)  
Meadowkit- (foster kit) brown and black tabby she-kit

Elders:  
Thornbush- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes  
Milkeyes- long haired white she-cat with milky eyes, blind

* * *

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Jag- mottled gray tom with purple eyes (kittypet)  
Konkel- large dark brown tabby tom with white paws, ice blue eyes (kittypet)  
Rowan- dark gray tabby tom with red stripes and green eyes (kittypet)  
Patches- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (kittypet)  
Angus- black tom with white belly, chest, and paws with yellow eyes (kittypet)

Retch- large black tom with white stripes and red eyes (rogue)  
Rage- muscular spiky red tom with dark eyes  
Ginger- light orange and brown she-cat with bright orange eyes (rogue)  
Astrid- red and orange she-cat with gray eyes (rogue)  
Banshie- gray marbled tom with dark eyes (rogue)


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** First battle scene!

* * *

A couple sunrises after the gathering, Jadepaw found herself on a border patrol along with Leafstorm and Scorchfoot. They were currently along the border with the Thunderpath. Along the way, Jadepaw was put on little scenting tests and caught a couple prey.

When they were reaching the side of their territory nearest to the Deephollow, Scorchfoot abruptly stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air. "Leafstorm, is it just me or...?"

"You're right I smell it too. IceClan."

"Maybe it's just because we're getting close to their territory?" Jadepaw tried to be hopeful about her suggestion, even though she could scent them strongly as well.

"That's not it, but my question is why we're scenting them this far into our territory?" Scorchfoot looked around, as if expecting an IceClan cat to jump out at him at any moment.

"Let's find out." Leafstorm flicked his tail, a signal for them to stay low and stay quiet. They stalked through their territory towards Baskingstones. Before they even reached it, Leafstorm signaled them to stop.

Ahead, Jadepaw could see a patrol of cats heading toward Baskingstones with prey. They're stealing prey right in the heart of our territory! What kind of mouse-brained idea is that?!

After they passed by Leafstorm had them moving forward again but slower, and not long after, another group of warriors ran past with more prey. "What do they think they're doing! We're not letting them get away with this."

Leafstorm started forward and chased after the cats, heading straight towards Baskingstones. When her patrol reached the sunny boulders, she couldn't believe what she saw.

On top of Baskingstones stood just about every warrior of IceClan, and the whole clearing reeked of their fishy stench. Cloudstar was dead in the center standing proudly, Creekshine sitting to his right and Alderblaze sitting on the other side. They're planning on taking over Baskingstones... But what was the point in going into the heart of the forest to steal prey as well?

As if reading her mind, Cloudstar spoke loud and clear, "IceClan is taking over Baskingstones, but you know, my Clan is growing, and we need more territory for our prospering Clan. I think we'll just take your whole territory! I'll give JadeClan until sunrise to get out of the forest, be sure that if you stay any later... We're coming to invade your camp. Here's a warning in case you don't believe us." With a flick of his tail, Alderblaze crouched beside him and took a mighty leap toward her.

Before Leafstorm or Scorchfoot could do anything to block Alderblaze from reaching her, four more warriors pinned them to floor. Jadepaw yelped as he landed on her back and immediately tore into her pelt. Jadepaw was no match for Alderblaze, no matter how hard she fought underneath him. He managed to flip her onto her back and was getting ready to tear into her soft belly. _StarClan help me! He's gonna kill me!_

"Alderblaze enough! There's no need to kill her, we just needed to show that we mean business." Cloudstar signaled his warriors off the JadeClan patrol.

Alderblaze hesitated before jumping back up beside his leader, his stub tail stuck as high up as it can, as if proud to be serving his leader this way. Jadepaw stayed crouched, trembling on the forest floor as Leafstorm and Scorchfoot jumped to her side.

"Now leave and take my message to Sagestar, your young apprentice is an example of what will happen to your Clan if you choose to stay and fight."

"There's no way Sagestar is going to tolerate what happened today!" With that, Scorchfoot helped Jadepaw onto Leafstorm's back and they trudged back to camp. Jadepaw fell unconscious half way to camp.

* * *

 _Crap, my head hurts like hell_. Jadepaw opened her eyes slightly. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the medicine cat clearing. The second thing she noticed was the mount of fur pressed against her, and her pelt aching all over.

"Jadepaw! You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up!" Jadepaw realized the mount of fur was her brother, who now stood over her, covering her face in licks, "Whoever did this to you is going to regret it." His voiced turned to ice.

He ran out of the den for a heart beat and came back with Tigerfang and Blazeclaw on his tail. "Thank StarClan your ok! Leafstorm and Scorchfoot told us what happened. I can't believe what IceClan is thinking." Blazeclaw mewed as Tigerfang pressed herself against Jadepaw's side, a pure rumbling in her chest.

"What has Sagestar decided? Are we leaving?" Jadepaw didn't want her clan to endure what had happened to her, she thought it was better for them to just leave.

"Hell no! JadeClan is staying to fight! I know what they did to you was terrible, but now they're gonna regret even having this fox-brained idea to steal our territory." Russetpaw was pacing back and forth, pelt on end.

Jadepaw sat up from her nest, a hard look on her eyes. "I want to fight! I want to show them that what they did to me doesn't scare me! Whatever the Clan is doing, I want in on it."

"Good because we're going to need every warrior JadeClan has for this battle tomorrow," a deep mew sounded from outside the clearing and Sagestar stepped inside with Leafstorm behind him.

Leafstorm rushed over to her, an apologetic look in his eyes, "Jadepaw I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Alderblaze from getting to you!"

"Alderblaze! That's who did it? That fish-breath is gonna pay for what he did to my sister!"

"It's alright Leafstorm, thanks to Froststripe I'm fine now. And Russetpaw, revenge won't solve anything. What we need to think about what we're gonna do come sunrise."

Sagestar replied, "I've already made plans, we're going to send a patrol of warriors to the top of the ravine, and hopefully hold them back so no fight comes inside the camp. You two apprentices will stay in camp with the elders, queens and kits, and I'll leave a couple more warriors in case the fight gets pushed back. The fresh-kill pile is already well stocked, so eat well and get a good rest, you'll need it for the morning."

Cloudstar left the den along with Blazeclaw to make more specific plans. Tigerfang shooed them outside to the fresh-kill pile to eat, apparently Russetpaw hadn't left her side all day since she came back, and Jadepaw picked a plump thrush while Russetpaw chose a squirrel. After they finished eating, Sagestar bounded into the Hightbranch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" At the sound of the call, every cat came to sit around the tree.

"Obviously you've all heard what IceClan is planning to do. There's no way we are going to let them take our forest from us! Come sunrise we will fight to stay! Eat well and get some rest, you'll need all the energy for the battle. Froststripe, do you have plenty of supplies for upcoming injuries?"

"I have more than enough, I'm well-stocked."

"Good. Now this meeting is at an end, Blazeclaw and I will take turns on night watch." He leapt off the branch and the warriors, elders, and apprentices went to their dens for the night.

* * *

"Get up, it's almost Sun-up." Tigerfang shook the apprentices awake. "Are you scared?"

Russetpaw sat upright, a look of determination in his eyes, "I'm nervous, but I'm not scared. I'm ready for what's to come, they're going to regret ever having this mouse-brained idea, and for hurting Jadepaw."

Jadepaw pressed her side against her brother, she was just as determine to show IceClan that she wasn't scared of them. Tigerfang beckoned them to follow her outside of the apprentice's den. "Most of the warriors are going to be outside the camp. Sagestar himself is leading a battle patrol a tree-length outside of camp, he's going to have another patrol of warriors waiting a few fox-lengths behind. The fight will more than likely fall back into camp, where the rest of the Clan will be waiting. I want you two to help Lionstorm defend the nursery. I will be in the second patrol along with Blazeclaw, be careful." She gave them each a lap on the head and bounded towards Blazeclaw, both looking ready to fight for their territory.

The newer warriors, Scorchfoot, Blizzardspeck, and Amberstrike were off to the side practicing battle moves. In the first battle patrol was Sagestar, Maplebranch, Breezefrost, Skyshade, Squirreltail, Bramblebush, and Dustmoon. The second patrol was made up of Blazeclaw, Tigerfang, Raggeddust, Scorchfoot, Blizzardspeck, and Ambermoon. The rest that were staying in camp were Froststripe, Leafstorm, Foxshade, Lionstorm, the three apprentices and the four elders.

Sagestar signalled with his tail for the two patrols to leave camp, making the camp seem significantly empty. Jadepaw crouched beside her brother, unease filled her belly, making her feel sick but she was determined to not let it show. It seemed like she crouched there for moons when suddenly she heard the screeching of fighting cat's.

The remaining cat's jumped to their feet, getting into positions they deemed best for protecting their camp. The elders lined up beside the old tree log, Stumpleg being shoved behind them, though he was just as determined to fight. Foxshade, Leafstorm, and Thunderpaw were standing with their fur rippling in the center. Frostripe was moved into the nursery with the kits while Lionstorm, Russetpaw, and Jadepaw stood in front to defend it, and after an agonizingly long time, Sagestar burst through the fern tunnel.

"Fall back! Everyone defend the camp!"

Froststripe called from the nursery, "Send the badly injured into the nursery!"

In the blur of the moment, Jadepaw saw Bramblebush limp into the nursery, and Squirreltail rush past her with a heavily bleeding scratch above his eye, making it hard to see. Sagestar rolled into the clearing with Cloudstar on top of him. Blazeclaw and Tigerfang were side-by-side fighting four warriors and Russetpaw rushed to their aid. Jadepaw was about to rush over when a dark gray and white she-cat rammed into her side, Jadepaw recognized her as Frostpaw from the gathering.

Frostpaw was still a new apprentice and really inexperienced with fighting, Jadepaw was surprised they brought her to the invasion. She jumped on Frostpaw's back and dug her teeth into her neck, avoiding any vital spots. _A warrior does not need to kill_. Frostpaw let out a yowl and Jadepaw sent her tumbling away with a harsh blow to her side. She searched around and saw Leafstorm fighting two toms, one warrior and one apprentice. She reached his side and reared up on her hind legs and matched the apprentice blow for blow. Leafstorm was on top on the warrior, pummeling his belly with unsheathed claws, puffs of brown and orange fur flying everywhere until the warrior scrambled away and fled toward the fern entrance.

Leafstorm lept away to help Squirreltail, who joined back in the battle, fight off two other warriors. Jadepaw was having trouble fight off the apprentice, who was almost twice her size, until Russetpaw was suddenly by her side, helping her fight him off. The IceClan apprentice was sent running towards the tunnel and Jadepaw didn't get in another breath before another cat barreled into her side.

"After the beating I gave you, I would have thought you would have your Clan running for their lives," a hiss sounded in her ear. She saw the red-brown fur and immediately recognized Alderblaze, a spike of fear rushed through her fur. He flung her a few tail-lengths away and jumped onto her exposed soft belly. He was about to sink his teeth into her belly when Russetpaw jumped on his back and threw him off.

"You're going to regret what you did to my sister!" With a yowl of rage Russetpaw barreled into Alderblaze just as he was getting up and knocked him on his side. Before Alderblaze had a chance to get up, Russetpaw sank his claws into his side, blood pooling out.

"Russetpaw!" Blazeclaw knocked Russetpaw off as he held Alderblaze to the floor, "I know you're angry at what he did but warriors do not need to kill, give him a warning blow and send him off, then go to the next one." Just as Blazeclaw jumped off to rush back into the fight, Russetpaw sank his teeth into the base of Alderblaze's tail. He let out a loud yowl and rushed away from the camp.

Jadepaw looked around and saw that IceClan was down to Cloudstar and five warriors. Sagestar was still battling with IceClan's leader while the last warriors were sent running from camp.

Sagestar had Cloudstar pinned to the ground, as Cloudstar stilled in the middle of camp. _Oh no, Sagestar killed him_. She looked in horror as Sagestar stood beside the unmoving body of Cloudstar. After a few heartbeats, he coughed and his sides shook with each breath he took. _Wait… what just happened?_

"Cloudstar, as punishment for attempting to get rid of my Clan, you have lost a life. It is obvious that StarClan has showed who is in the wrong. There are meant to be four Clans! How dare you try to kick one out! Leave my camp now, and if you are to try this again, you will lose more than just a life and one warrior today, be glad no more has been killed by your foolish mistake." With that, Cloudstar stumbled to his feet and walked to his unmoving warrior by the fern tunnel, and dragged him out, Jadepaw recognize the dead she-cat as Snowtail, the newly made warrior. All that was left was spots of blood around the clearing, and a few cat's lay still on the floor, but when Jadepaw looked closer, their sides still faintly moved with each breath.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

 **A/N:** Warning! Character death ahead T-T

* * *

A couple sunrises after the fight with IceClan and there was still no sign of any more invasion, and JadeClan even kept Baskingstones. The only warriors left in Froststripe's den were Bramblebush, Maplebranch, and Skyshade. The rest of the warriors have been drained from the amount of border patrols and night watches. Russetpaw put himself into lots of battle training, insisting that he wanted to be prepared for anything, while Jadepaw had been more focused on keeping the freshkill pile full for the Clan.

Today was Jadepaw's turn for battle training as she headed to the training hollow with Leafstorm alone. "Jadepaw, you're turning out to be one the best hunters in our Clan, it's time to practice on your battle moves."

He padded to the other end of the clearing, "Now, I want you to just come at me with anything, surprise me. Pretend I'm a rogue about to steal Aspenkit from the nursery." No sooner than the sentence was out, Jadepaw leaped right toward his back but Leafstorm rolled onto his back before she landed and thrust her away with his paws. "Use your speed."

Jadepaw jumped like she was going to land on his back again but instead landed right beside him and swept his feet out from underneath and rolled him onto his back, pinning him to the floor. Leafstorm struggled under her and easily pushed her aside. "I'm bigger and stronger so you're going to have to use your brain."

Jadepaw sat a little ways away from Leafstorm, staring intently at him, imagining what would work when suddenly he had a strange look in his eyes, when she noticed there was something wrong and he started to sway a bit. "Leafstorm are you ok?"

"How... did you do that?" He couched on the floor looking bewildered.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Your eyes, for a moment they seemed to glow, and I couldn't look away. It was like I was mesmerized. And then my vision went a little blurry but it seemed like you attacked me, but the whole time you stayed in that spot, staring at me, while this faded version of you tripped me over. And then you were really beside me, asking if i was ok." Leafstorm tried to explain the best way he could on what he just experienced, "It was like some sort of vision."

"All I did was crouch there, and I was imagining what I should do next…" Jadepaw looked at Leafstorm with a worried expression, "I don't know what I did."

"Let's go ask Sagestar about this."

* * *

"Maybe she has something special." Froststripe had been asked to join the little meeting.

"Froststripe, what if whatever she has is dangerous, she could do harm to the Clan." Sagestar looked at Jadepaw with a little distrust.

Froststripe stepped in front of her, "Sagestar! She is an apprentice! What harm can she do? She's only just realized she can do this, she can be everything we need." She gazed back at Jadeplaw with a gleam in her eye.

"Exactly she's an apprentice, she won't know how to control it. I will be keeping an eye on her, and I expect you to keep an eye on her as well. Leafstorm will continue training her. No one will be told of this." Sagestar dismissed them with a flick of his tail and Jadepaw rushed out of the den.

"Don't mind Sagestar, he has a lot on his mind so he's a bit grumpy," Froststripe let out _mrrow_ of laughter. "Everything will be fine, I'll keep checking up on you to see how everything's going, don't let it get to your head ok?" She brushed against Jadepaw as she headed toward her den.

 _Sagestar doesn't even trust me now! And I can't even tell anyone, not even Russetpaw! I'm still not even sure what happened or what I did!_

"Hey!" Jadepaw jumped out of her thoughts as her brother appeared beside her, "What happened? You look like you just got scolded, what did you get yourself into?" He had a look of amusement in his eyes.

Jadepaw brushed her troubles to the back of her head for now and decided to play along with Russetpaw, "Oh well you know, just invaded IceClan's territory and gathered a whole new Clan of cats, with me as the leader. I just had to break it to Sagestar that I was leaving!" She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and brushed her tail against her brother's face. "Wanna join?"

"I don't think so, I'll just become leader of this Clan and someday we'll rule this land together, how does that sound?"

* * *

The next sunrise Jadepaw was woken up early to go on border patrol with Leafstorm and Amberstrike. "Hey Leafstorm, can I find something to hunt? I didn't get to eat this morning."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before we left." Amberstrike turned and gave her a hard stare. Ever since she had become a warrior she acted like she was the boss, and become grumpy all the time. The only cat she didn't seem to be rude to was Scorchfoot.

Leafstorm flicked Amberstrike on her head with his tail, "Of course you can, the borders here are pretty quiet."

Jade bounded over the snow covered forest towards Twolegplace and found a squirrel nibbling on some nuts on a tree root. _Unlucky, for the squirrel_. She pounced and killed it with a swift bite to the neck and crouched down to eat.

"Great catch!"

Jadepaw looked around to see that dark gray and red kittypet from before. _What was his name again… Rowan right?_ "What are you doing here? I thought I told you before to stay off JadeClan's territory."

He completely ignore her, "So how's the forest been treating you? Your angry friend isn't going to come interrupt our conversation again is he?"

 _What is with this kittypet?_ "That was my brother! And no he's not around but who says I want to have a conversation with you?" She turned and flicked her tail in the air, "Don't make me have to tell you again to stay out of the forest! We don't need any curious little kittypets stealing our prey."

"What if I tell you I didn't come to take prey?"

"Then what are you here for?"

"Maybe I was just checking to see if your still around. I heard about the big fight that happened you know."

"I can take care of myself! And stay out of Clan business!" Jadepaw ran to catch up to Leafstorm and Amberstrike, her pelt ruffled.

"What happened with you?" Leafstorm had a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just missed my first prey I spotted by making a stupid mistake."

"Well don't make a stupid mistake next time, we can't afford to lose prey in the middle of Leafbare," Amberstrike then turned and continued to patrol the border.

Along the border back towards IceClan's territory, Jadepaw picked up the scent of rogues, "Leafstorm!"

"I know," he padded just outside their boundaries and took a sniff at the ground. "There were about three rogues here, we must've just missed them. Not only that but I smell a single IceClan cat as well." He looked around, hoping to catch any of the cat's, but no one else was in sight.

"Maybe the IceClan cat chased them away?"

"Yeah right! I bet they're plotting together! Let's report this to Sagestar at once!" Amberstrike raced back towards camp, leaving Jadepaw and Leafstorm no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Sagestar!" Amberstrike immediately ran into the leader's den with Leafstorm following a few pawsteps behind. Jadepaw went into a shaded patch of snow-covered grass where she could watch the den.

Russetpaw appeared beside her, "What happened?"

Jadepaw kept her eyes focused on the den as Sagestar came out of his den along with Leafstorm and Amberstrike and jumped onto the Highbranch, "You'll find out right now."

Sagestar called the usual summoning for a Clan meeting, as cats started to gather, Jadepaw and Russetpaw moved closer to the tree. "JadeClan! Amberstrike and Leafstorm have come back from a border patrol to report scents of rogues inside our boundaries! Not only that but they've scented a cat from IceClan as well. That could mean that an IceClan cat drove them away, or they were plotting with the rogues!"

"I thought we taught them a lesson!"

"What if they plot to take our territory again?!"

Yowls of outrage sounded among the clearing, Sagestar let them continue a little longer until he raised his tail for silence. "For now there is not much we can do, we will add extra patrols along the border with IceClan and Twolegplace. Blazeclaw will organize the patrols."

Just as Sagestar lept off the tree, a wild crashing sound came around all sides of the camp. Jadepaw looked around and saw glaring eyes around the whole camp. "Intru-!"

A large black tom with white stripes and red eyes stepped through the fern tunnel, looking as if he owned the place, "Oh yes this is JadeClan's camp correct? I agree this is a nice place you have here. In fact," he signalled with his tail for the other rogues to step into the camp. "I think my rogues and I are going to take it. We'll be the new Clan of this forest, we are FangClan! I am their leader, Retch!"

Russetpaw bent down to whisper in her ear, "You should tell your new Clan to back off."

"I was joking about that!" She looked around in horror as Retch again signalled with his tail, except this time it was to attack.

Retch bowled Sagestar over and tore claws into his back, but before anyone was able to help, the rogues swarmed in on the camp and Jadepaw was knocked over by a muscular brown she-cat. Jadepaw immediately spun on her and got underneath her belly to flip her over and expose her belly. Jadepaw only got that far before another rogue jumped on her back, clawing her spine.

The weight of the second cat was knocked off of her by Russetpaw and sent flying towards the entrance. Her and Russetpaw easily fought off the she-cat and sent her running away as well. "You know some of these rogues are very inexperienced!" After that Russetpaw jumped back in the middle of the fighting.

Jadepaw was finally able to get a good look around and saw that the weaker rogues had already been picked off but the camp was still overwhelmed with the amount of rogues in the clearing, and there were both warriors and rogues lying on the ground at the edges of camp, Froststripe attending to the warriors. Sagestar was still fighting with Retch, Leafstorm and Maplebranch were fighting three different rogues together, Tigerfang and Foxshade were teaming up against a single huge tom. Jadepaw lost track of her brother until she saw with relief that he was coming to help Leafstorm and Maplebranch, but the rest of the warriors were being overpowered by the rogues.

Jadepaw took this moment to try something new. _How did I do it again? Leafstorm said I stared intently at him and my eyes started to glow_. She crouched at the edge of the clearing and stared at a certain she-cat that was fighting with Skyshade and tried to imagine how she would be fighting. _Nothing seems different. He said that he couldn't look away from me. I bet I have to make eye contact with them!_ So the next time a rogue looked her way, she made sure to make eye contact.

In an instant the rogue stilled. Jadepaw crept toward him, testing if it was working, and what she could do with it. She imagined scoring her claws down the rogue's back, watching as the fur along the rogue's spine lifted in fear, and then she really attacked. She rolled him onto his side and sunk her teeth on a foreleg, hard, and that was all it took to finish him off and send him running for his life.

"Help!"

Jadepaw looked around, recognizing the voice.

"No! Stop! You can't kill her!" _Russetpaw!_ Jadepaw turned around and what she saw made her heart seem to stop.

A muscular tom with spiky red fur had her mother's neck clamped between his teeth. He threw her aside just as Russetpaw barreled into his side. Jadepaw just barely saw her father rush in beside Russetpaw before Jadepaw turned toward Tigerfang and crouched by her side.

"Tigerfang! Please, you have to be ok! Please wake up!" Jadepaw knew Tigerfang was dead but she wanted to believe it wasn't true, she buried her nose into her mother's fur, which didn't have it's usual warmth.

"Jadepaw, bring Tigerfang to the edge of the clearing, you need to get back in the fight. We'll lose more warriors if you don't help." Leafstorm whispered urgently in her ear. Jadepaw nodded and Leafstorm helped her drag Tigerfang to the edge of camp. When she looked up, she saw that Russetpaw and Blazeclaw had pinned the spiky red tom to the floor but he scrambled away and ran back into the forest. The camp still looked full of rogues, and they seemed to be winning.

 _We're never going to win this, how many more cats will die? StarClan help us!_

Just as she was about to jump back in the fight, she heard more crashing through the fern entrance. _You can't be serious?! More rogues!_ But instead a different scent emerged with this new set of cats as they pounced on the rogues, obviously on the Clan cats' side. _Collars? Kittypets?_ Just as she recognized the kittypet collars a dark gray tom appeared by her side.

"I over heard the rogues' plan to attack your camp, I didn't know it was this soon."

"Rowan!" Jadepaw had never been happier to see kittypets.

"We may look like kittypets, but we all used to come from this group of rogues. You should get your wounded cat's some help, we'll help the ones that can still fight." Jadepaw looked sadly toward her mother and Rowan glanced at what she was staring at but before he was able to say anything he was thrown to the side by another rogue.

Jadepaw took his advice and looked around for any cats lying around injured and helped them toward Froststripe's den, carefully avoiding the battle in the center of camp. Now with the kittypets, the camp seemed too overwhelmingly full of fighting cat's.

After she helped the last cat that was lying on the ground, the battle seemed to die down, with Retch standing in the center of the clearing with the spiky red tom standing beside him. "My rogues have lost this time thanks to these little kittypets! We'll back again, and next time we won't be driven away." Before he left he threw Rowan a look of pure hatred, then flicked his tail and disappeared with the other rogue.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tigerfang died! T-T She was my OC I made for myself but in this story I couldn't have it be her point of view or have her be the main character so I wanted to make her the main character's mother… I had to kill her off for main events in the story *crying* Also: FangClan was the best thing I could come up with in like 5 minutes XD I think it sounds vicious enough.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Jadepaw looked at Rowan in question. _What was that look for?_ Instead of asking she turned to look at what remained of the camp.

The walls were still in good condition, few warriors lay panting on the ground as Froststripe ran from cat to cat, treating injuries. The only one that was still was Tigerfang, still in a shady corner of camp.

"Where were you to protect her!" Out of nowhere, Russetpaw let out his rage. "Anyone could have helped her! Why her!"

Rowan recognized her brother and whispered in her ear."Is that your mother, lying on the ground?"

Jadepaw only nodded and went to her grief-stricken brother and pushed her face into his side as he collapsed on his side, his body shaking with silent sobs. Froststripe brought Tigerfang to the center of the clearing, rearranging her limbs to make her only seem asleep, and rubbed sweet smelling herbs over her fur to hide the smell of death. Sagestar walked to her side and bowed his head.

"May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep." He lifted his head, eyes full of sorrow. "We have not only lost a brave warrior today, I have lost a life." Mews of alarm sounded around the clearing. "Tonight we sit vigil for Tigerfang, tomorrow, we begin preparing for what's to come next." He turned to the kittypets, "Who are you kittypets?"

"My name is Rowan, and we come from Twolegplace, though I know you already know that." He pointe to a mottled gray tom with purple eyes, "That's Jag." Next, the large brown tabby tom with white paws and ice blue eyes, "Konkel." Then the tortoiseshell with amber eyes, "The she-cat is Patches. The last one is Angus." He then pointed to a black tuxedo tom with yellow eyes. "We all used to be part of those rogues but we escaped when we were still kits to live with Twolegs. I overheard them talking about their raid on a Clan camp, so we came to the closest one."

"You didn't need to help a bunch of cats you don't know, so why come?" Sagestar looked at him distrustfully.

Rowan glanced at Jadepaw, "I know what those rogues can do, and I didn't want anyone going through what we had to go through… but I guess we were too late," He bowed his head toward Tigerfang. "I am sorry for your loss, and I regret not coming here sooner, but I know I am not welcomed here, so me and my friends will be going."

Sagestar watched as Rowan and the other kittypets silently left the camp and then crouched at the head of Tigerfang with his head bowed. Jadepaw and Russetpaw waited their turn to go up to their mother and crouched at her side, pelts touching as they pushed their noses into Tigerfang's cold fur for the last time, Blazeclaw on the opposite side of Tigerfang. Jadepaw could see the mixed emotions of rage, grief, and regret in the eyes of her brother.

* * *

After the long night of vigil, Jadepaw and Russetpaw were told that they were off apprentice duties for the day and to go to their nests and rest. Jadepaw ended up sleeping most of the day, every now and then she would wake to see Russetpaw had brought her freshkill but she couldn't bring herself to eat. After Russetpaw would eat he would curl back around Jadepaw. He wouldn't sleep though, Jadepaw could tell he couldn't sleep, he was restless and he would keep fidgeting around.

A moon passed after the death of Tigerfang. It was hard for the next couple of sunrises after the rogues invaded. Jadepaw found her feet dragging all the time and her head hanging low. She couldn't even bring herself to be cheerful when Foxkit came by to show her what hunting moves he had been practicing, she knows they'll be apprenticed any day now. Russetpaw tried not to let it show as much but she knew he was just as down as she was, he spent most of his time training now, Jadepaw knew he wanted revenge, and he wanted to be ready the next time someone attacked.

The littermates didn't go to the last gathering. All that had happened was the announcement of two new warriors, Willowbreeze and Stonetail of DuskClan, and Sagestar and Cloudstar had completely ignored each other, neither bringing up what happened. DuskClan had also reported scents of rogues on the border of their territory but luckily they didn't get a little visit as well.

On this particular sunrise, Jadepaw was patrolling the borders near Twolegplace with Leafstorm, Dustmoon, and Thunderpaw, who was almost as big as Leafstorm now. The rest of the patrol had gotten a few fox-lengths ahead when she heard rustling in the bushes, immediately alerting her, fur standing on end.

"Jadepaw! It's just me, you know, Rowan?" Jadepaw scented the air and was relieved it wasn't the scent of rogues.

She whispered back, "What are you doing here! You practically scared me to death!"

He stepped out of the bushes and walked a little closer, "I've been trying to catch you out here for a moon, where have you been? Are you doing ok?"

"Why are you so worried? And how would I be a ok? My mother died!" She almost yelled before remembering to keep her voice down. "If you get caught by anyone they're going to think you're with the rogues you know."

"Worried?" His eyes held a glint of amusement until she glared at him. "Ok, kidding!"

Jadepaw suddenly remembered something that happened during the rogue invasion, "By the way, I remember just when the fight ended, and Retch was about to walk away, he sent this look of hatred at you. What was that all about?"

A rustling sounded at the far end of the clearing, "Your friends are coming back, meet me here at moonhigh and I'll explain everything!" Then he quickly disappeared around the edge of some bushes, running back to Twolegplace. Leafstorm appeared on the far end of the clearing.

"Jadepaw, what's got you held up?"

"Sorry I spotted a thrush but, it got away."

"Then let's continue with this patrol."

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Jadepaw snuck out of camp, and was waiting in the clearing for Rowan. _He isn't even here. Why did I even trust him to show up?_

No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, Rowan walked through a bush at the edge of the clearing. "What took you to long! My paws are so cold they're going to fall off!"

He let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Pretty sure that's not possible." He couched beside her, pelts not quite touching, but Jadepaw found herself wanting to move closer to his warmth. _No, stop that._

"So you wanted to know why Retch looked at me like that?" Jadepaw nodded. "Ok well, here it goes… Retch is my brother."

He watched her face as it went from shocked to distrust, "I should have known! I bet what happened was the whole plan! You were in on it weren't you?!" She jumped away from him and was heartbeats away from ripping his fur off.

"No! Of course I wasn't! Let me finish! Retch is my brother but my parents disowned him! Me, Retch, and my sister Koza were born in the world of rogues. As my brother got older it became clear where his loyalties lie, with Knox, the leader of FangClan then, and not our family, when he killed Koza." He looked away, grief raw in his eyes.

"Why would he kill his own sister?"

"Knox thought Koza and my family were plotting against him. He knew Retch was completely loyal to him, but to test him, Knox ordered him to kill Koza. I was outraged and fought with my brother, he gave me this scar." He rolled onto his side and lifted a foreleg. From the center of his belly to right under his chin was a long, nasty scar, mostly hidden by his long fur.

"After that day my parents carried me to a Twoleg nest where I was healed and taken care of, it's where I currently live. Ever since then, I've snuck back into FangClan to rescue helpless kits that have been abandoned and brought them to Twoleg nests as well."

"You've done a good thing." Rowan had moved to sit on the roots of a nearby tree and Jadepaw came over to crouch beside him. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but thoughts whirled across her mind.

Suddenly she blurted out, "My leader doesn't trust me right now and I'm not sure how I can make him trust me again."

"What happened? Was it because of the rogues?"

"You won't believe if I told you what happened."

"Try me."

"... I have a strange… power... And I'm not completely sure how it works yet."

He turned to her but she didn't see any look of doubt on his face, "Tell me about it."

She explained to him how she discovered it, and how she used it during the fight with the rogues. "Maybe if I was in more control of it, I could've saved my mother." She looked down at her feet.

Rowan stood up and walked in front of her, "Try it on me."

She glanced up and cocked her head to the side, "Are you crazy?"

"No I'm being serious! I'll help you figure this thing out. Then maybe you can show your leader that you're nothing to be afraid of!" He looked excited at the thought of helping her out.

"If you say so…" So Jadepaw crouched across from Rowan and looked him in the eyes. _I don't want to hurt him though._ Instead of imagining some fighting move, she decided to try something new.

In her head she imagined her first day out of the nursery, how she got caught in the warrior's den, Tigerfang scolding her and Russetkit for jumping all over Blazeclaw, and her rush of excitement and nervousness as she was being made an apprentice. She watched Rowan's face with wonder, his eyes held a glint of amusement and he purred as he lived in her memories, "Wow… this… is amazing!"

Jadepaw glanced away and broke the vision off. "I didn't want to imagine me fighting you, so I thought I'd try something else, I didn't think it would work honestly."

His eyes were wide with wonder, "I saw everything! I've never even imagined something like that was possible!"

"Yeah, well, welcome to the world of Clans." She let a little amusement show on her face. " I should be getting back, it'll be sunup soon, they'll notice I'm missing."

Suddenly he looked disappointed, but the looked disappeared so quickly she wasn't sure, "Right, I'll see you again?"

She glanced back before returning to camp, "We'll see."

* * *

The next couple of sunrises had been pretty uneventful, along with Jadepaw's nightly training with Rowan. She was starting to think she was getting the hang of it, and she figured out other ways to use it, now she couldn't wait to try it for real in a battle.

Today was turning out to be a special day for three little kits as Sagestar called a meeting together. The three kits, now six moons old, were sitting off to the side of camp, all nice and groomed as they were about to be apprentices. Ravenkit sat completely still, looking disinterested but Jadepaw was sure he was excited on the inside. Foxkit could hardly keep still and Aspenkit sat obediently beside Lionstorm, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Scorchfoot. I hope Scorchfoot will pass down all he knows on to you." Sagestar signalled Scorchfoot forward.

"Scorchfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Breezefrost and you have shown yourself to be brave and cunning. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him." When Sagestar finished speaking, Ravenpaw walked calmly up to Scorchfoot and touched noses with him, then they moved to sit beside Amberstrike.

"Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Dustmoon. I hope Dustmoon will pass down all he knows on to you." Sagestar then signalled Dustmoon forward.

"Dustmoon, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Bramblebush and you have shown yourself to be smart and loyal. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to him." This time Foxpaw ran up to Dustmoon and clumsily touched noses with him before Dustmoon led him away from the center.

"Aspenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Aspenpaw. Your mentor will be Blizzardspeck. I hope Blizzardspeck will pass down all she knows on to you." Sagestar signalled Blizzardspeck forward.

"Blizzardspeck, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Maplebranch and you have shown yourself to be open-minded and a fantastic hunter. You will be the mentor of Aspenpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Aspenpaw and Blizzardspeck touched noses but the meeting didn't seem over yet.

"Also, a congratulations to Bramblebush who is now moving into the nursery, she is expecting my kits soon." He gazed down fondly at her as the Clan gave them their congratulations as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not sure how I didn't realize this before but I accidently made Breezefrost and Maplebranch the parents of Schorchfoot and Blizzardspeck, and they both mentored them -.- …. So now that's changed in Chapter 2 and their parents are Foxshade and Squirreltail.


End file.
